Lady Conrarta Weller
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: Chapter 3: Things are starting to go downhill
1. Gwendal's little sister

Chapter 1: Gwendal's Little Sister

"Anissina," Gwendal groaned, "It's bad enough you're mad at me for not helping you today, but don't involve my brothers."

"Gwendal," said Anissina sharply, "I'll have you know that I didn't know he was anywhere near here when the explosion occurred."

"Explain that, then!" Gwendal demanded, pointing towards a young woman with long brown hair, long lashed brown eyes, and... uh... not very flat chest just outside the laboratory. Her reaction was anything but anger as she understood how Gwendal felt about being used as Anissina's guinea pig. Not that Anissina had used her, but rather the explosion had forced the door open and chemicals landed while she was still a man.

"Why are you pointing at her breast?" Anissina asked.

Gwendal's eye twitched in anger. The younger brunette thought it was best to calm the advisor before anything else happened.

"Ma ma, Gwendal," she said in a pleasant voice, "I'm pretty sure there's a way to fix this."

She put her hand over her mouth. Great Shinou, even her voice changed!

"You're relatively calm about this, _Conrart_." Gwendal stated looking towards the woman who was once his brother.

"Do I look calm to you?" she asked wearily with a raised eyebrow.

Gwendal hated it when Conrad looked at him like that – _hated it_. It often shows that Conrad was hiding something. This time she was hiding her feelings and was doing it just as well when she was in her male form. Though he had to admit, she was a beautiful woman even if her clothes were hanging around her. He frowned again.

He had a bad feeling about this. "One way or another, you have to turn back to normal. What would your godson think if he saw you this way."

Optimistic as ever Conrad said, "Worse that could happen is that he would be arriving today before I would even get back to normal. I'm pretty sure this is either temporary or there's an antidote for it."

Gwendal groaned inwardly. _Like godfather, like godson..._

"Which will be soon, right Anissina?" Conrad finished. Her reaction was not what either brothers expected. She looked at Conrad with rare pity in her eyes. To Gwendal that was a bad sign. Those look in her eyes were only meant for the hopeless issues. The last time Anissina had such a look in her eyes, both Conrad and Wolfram had faced great losses: Conrad with Julia, and Wolfram thoughts of losing Conrad.

"I'm afraid not Conrad," said Anissina, "It'll be permanent until I can the answer to undo what's been done."

"You mean...?" Conrad murmured. Gwendal slapped his head as Anissina nodded.

"How long?" Conrad asked, standing shakily.

Anissina studied the damage she had caused before concluding, "I think about a year."

"A YEAR?!" Gwendal bellowed. Conrad smiled wearily. "I think I can hold out for a year. I just hope his majesty would get used to the changes."

Gwendal hated it when "Stubborn mule..." Gwendal muttered to himself.

"Not a mule, Gwendal," said Conrad wearily.

"Oni-chan to you, _Lady Conrarta Weller_," Gwendal stated. Conrad, or rather, _Conrarta_ or _Conrada_, as she will be referred to for the next year.

Conrad stuck his tongue out in mock childishness.


	2. Conrad's a girl?

Chapter 2: Conrad's a girl?

Wondering for the past ten minutes where Conrad disappeared to, Wolfram decided to check his brother's room. They were late for welcoming Yuri back from his home on Earth, and he knew full well Yuri would worry if Conrad was not there to greet him. Just as he was a bout to turn the doorknow he heard voices in the room, as well as grunts.

"Just how do you put on this infernal thing?" he heard a voice grunting from Conrad's room.

"Oh, Conrart," he heard Gisela say, trying not to laugh, "Here like this..."

Wolfram forced the door open, yelling, "CONRART!" to stop the behaviour when he saw a beautiful woman facing him.

Slightly smaller than he.

Her brown big as his own in surprise...

Trying to put on a bra.

And blushing furiously...

Chest almost bare... with big...

_Shinou help me_, Wolfram thought to himself. The woman screamed as did he.

"GET OUT!"

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER YOU....!"

"I'M CONRART YOU IDIOT!"

"Con...?"

"OUT!"

Wolfram closed the door quickly, shuddering. The last time Conrad was that angry... Shinou! How would Yuri react?!

"And stay there till I come out, please," the woman's voice called again, calmer.

Wolfram studied his _new_ sister as she came out. She was slightly smaller than he was, with long brown hair braided. He confirmed her to be Conrad when he saw the partially hidden scar over her right eyebrow. He shuddered as Gisela gave him a look saying, "Ask _her_ later." He shook at the thought of Yuri's reaction.

"Wolf," Conrad said, noticing his discomfort, "I'm not going to bite!"

"Your godson might," said Wolfram.

Conrad, or rather _Conrada_, took a moment to digest this and looked at her brother quizzically. Wolfram sighed, "He's coming today..."

Conrada leaned against the wall, head in hand, remembering the conversation she had with Gwendal and Anissina. It was luck that Gisela came by to find her in that state. An hour before the healer confirmed that she was a woman not only on the outside, but inside as well. As if the day had not gotten any worse, Wolfram just _had_ to see her trying to put on a bra which was highly uncomfortable. _How do women stand this... this... chest plate?!_

Now Yuri's coming! This was not a good day...

"Think of the worse why don't I?" she said allowed.

"You had an idea this was going to happen?" asked Wolfram incredulously. Conrada looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Ah," said Wolfram, understanding the situation,"Worse case scenario."

"No use hiding," she said, "Remember when he found Anissina using Dorcascus and neither Gwen nor Gunter."

Wolfram shuddered. Shinou forbid that incident with Dai Shimarron would happen again.

"Your excellency," called a familiar voice. Conrada felt dread crawl up her spine. This was going to be a very long day...

"Yes Yosak?" said Wolfram.

"Have you seen the captain?"

Wolfram pointed his thumb to the brunette bombshell next to him. Blue eyes widened.

"Captain?"

Conrada sighed, "Yes I got turned into a girl, and it was a lab accident..." Yosak held his hand up, "Say no more, I'll save the questions for later." Conrada smiled at him appreciatively as she had done to Gisela. It was only by luck there was a spare brown uniform for women. The next problem was: how is Yuri going to react to this new change?

* * *

Yuri felt something crawl up his spine. It was cold.

Something was happening in his kingdom, and he knew it was not going to be pleasant.

It was lucky both his and Murata's exams had finished. He said nothing about the chill he felt as they entered his house and entered the bathtub to Shin Makoku.

"Okaiiri-nasai Heika, Geika," an unfamiliar voice called as they caught their breath. Both boys looked to find a beautiful woman holding towels for them. It made both boys wonder if Yuri got his navigation wrong again.

That was until Yuri saw Wolfram.

"Wolf," he asked looking around, "where's Conrad?"

"Well..." said the girl, smiling nervously, "About that your highness..."

Yuri thought he knew that smile but could not place where he saw it before.

"Hello," he said pleasantly, "You look like my godfather," he beamed then, "only prettier, are you his sister?"

"Well..." she said nervously, wondering how to explain to Yuri about the current situation. Exasperated from beating around the bush, Wolfram stepped forward and gestured his hand towards the bombshell whom Yuri had noticed, as did Murata, was slightly shorter than Wolfram.

"Yuri," Wolfram said slowly and angrily, "This is CON-RART."

"Oh," said Yuri not very surprised as he dried his hair. Realisation punched him in the stomach, then he and Murata yelled, "NANI?!"

Everyone in the temple heard the two boys. Shinou heard as well. Though he felt sorry for Conrad, he chuckled to himself thinking it was going to be quite an amusing year ahead.

They were confronted by Gunter and Gwendal back at the castle soon after Conrada assured her king that she, Gwendal and Anissina would explain everything. From their conversation, Yuri could only figure out that they were talking about Conrad's current position. Yuri looked at his _Godmother_ sympathatically as she blushed furiously. He was certain that his reaction did not help the slightest. What bothered him most was how Conrada managed to keep calm through it all. Espcially being shorter than Wolfram. Yosak had given him a look not to say anything about the matter as they rode back to the castle.

"Are you trying to tell me that Anissina actually used Conrart in her experiments and he changed into a girl?" Gunter was saying incredulously before he noticed the party had entered the room. He looked at the woman standing beside Yuri and said, "I would not believe that within the next two millennia."

"Oh?" Conrad said with a raised eyebrow, "Who's the one who put frogs in your desk knowing everyone in the school would hear you scream?"

Gunter squinted at the girl checking every detail from the innocent look in her brown eyes to her mischievous smile. He started laughing then.

Yuri stared; he had never seen Gunter laugh so hard upon someone's misfortune. Especially not Conrad's.

"I-I- ah! I'm s-s-s-s-sorry, C-C-Con..." he snickered, "Con- rart... It's just so..." he fell into gales of laughter again. The way Gunter was laughing and Conrad, or Conrada, seemingly unmoved by it, it had something to do in their past. Gwendal pinched his nose in exasperation. Why oh why did Gunter had to be the first to laugh at Conrada?

"Hai hai," said Conrad mock wearily, "Every single one of my pranks are backfiring on me."

Realisation woke Gwendal from his musings as he looked sharply at his sister.

"Conrart," he said slowly, "What did you do?"

Now only Conrad winced, "Can we not talk about this?"

Though surprised, Yuri did not ask. Hearing Gwendal making that scary voice was enough to make him shiver. Even Wolfram was shuddering. It seemed to Yuri that Gwendal used that voice to keep both Conrad and Wolfram out of trouble. Either that or they incured Gwendal's wrath, which Yuri mercifully did not see often.

"Conrart?" said a familiar voice.

Everyone looked towards the door to find the last person Conrada wanted to see.

_Her mother._


	3. A talk with mother

Chapter 3: A talk with mother

"Um..." Conrada stuttered, "Hello mother..."

Lady Celi squealed and ran towards her to squeeze her and ended up hugging Yuri. It was only a few seconds before Lady Celi discovered she was rubbing her cheek against Yuri's and her _daughter_ was nowhere to be seen.

"Conrad?" Yuri called.

Conrada was no where to be found. Yuri found that funny. Only a moment ago she was there beside him, now she seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

"Conrarta?" Lady Celi called. Knowing how her three children are very good with hide-and-seek when not wishing to face a problem.

"I'll help you check her room," Gisela offered as she escorted Lady Celi out singing, "Conrarta!"

Gisela's sudden reaction perplexed Yuri. He turned to Yosak and said, "How can someone disappear into thin air like that?"

"Your highness," said Yosak, as he jabbed his thumb upward, "might I suggest you look above."

"Double-crosser," a voice sighed making everyone look up. Finding a rather annoyed Conrada in a widespread position at a small part of the ceiling.

"Gomen taicho..." said Yosak, grinning sympathetically, "but this your godson I'm speaking to."

"It's safe to come down now, you know," said Gwendal, his eyebrow twitching.

"Thank you," said Conrada rather politely, "but I feel more comfortable up here." She shifted her position then. _Comfortable_?

"In my office?" questioned Gwendal.

"It's the last place she'll look," said Conrada. Yuri just looked at her, uncertain of what to say. His silence unnerved Conrada, if only he would panic where she could come down and assure him. But Yuri did not do so, he was... _calm_, if anything.

"You do know she'll find you in the end," Wolfram looking at her on the ceiling.

Conrada gave her younger brother a weary smile.

* * *

It was evening. Beside the bed were several boxes that mounted haphazardly, containing dresses, blouses, hats and shoes. Much to Conrada's chagrin, Gwendal's office ceiling was the _first_ place Lady Celi looked. She wrapped Conrada up in her apparently steel made arms – it was impossible to get away from her – and took her to an all day shopping tour. Within five minutes, Conrada being pulled by her feet after asking Gwendal and Yuri for any mission possible including getting them a sandwich.

Yuri was silent where Gwendal coldly said, "No."

"You are sooo dead!" Conrada muttered as her mother pulled her away from him. It was Yuri's silence that disturbed her more. No one really noticed how the king was clutching his side.

"I use to love to do this when you were younger," said Lady Celi making Conrada come out from her thoughts. The brown elbow length haired young woman just nodded and allowed her mother to brush her hair. It did not really matter to her. She only wished it was short again.

Lady Celi had brushed all three of her children's hair when they were toddlers. Conrada, as usual, was easiest, though she was a boy. Gwendal and Wolfram often would fuss every time their mother brushed their hair. Conrada, on the other hand, just kept quiet and allowed her mother to brush her hair. Though it became messy all over again from the sword fights.

Sword fights...

The effort her godson made to improve just for her... Every single bond she felt through each duel whomever she met, Gunter, Gwendal, Huber, Berias...

She was so lost in thought of Yuri's reaction, she did not even notice her mother stopping the brush and proceeded to sit in front of her.

"_Conrart_," she said firmly, cupping Conrada's face in one gentle hand. Conrada allowed her brown eyes look up to her mother's green. "I understand perfectly that this is different for you," she murmured, "How long will it be?"

"A year..." Conrada answered. She dropped her gaze then, brown bangs covering her brown eyes as she clenched her fists. Lady Celi expected to find tear drops on those hands but none came.

"Don't worry about me, mother," Conrada said, though her shoulders shook, "I can handle it. Gisela and Anissina offered to help me in any way they can, including (cough) undergarments."

"And his majesty?"

"He had not said a word since he found I'm a girl," remembering what happened earlier that evening. Though she understood that Yuri had the best interest in mind and was likely speechless, it did not stop the hurt inside.

* * *

Just as he was beginning to undress, Yuri felt something discomforting. He lookede towards the woman at the door who was once his godfather.

"Um, Conrada..."

She looked at him, then realising what he was implying, though little did she know that he tried to be gentle, she became red in the face murmuring, "Gomen..." before rushing out. Stunned by his Nazukeoya's reaction, Yuri dressed hurriedly for the night and rushed to the bedroom door.

When he looked, she was no longer there. Guilt rose. Yuri went back into the chamber and climbed into bed. Unaware that his fiance and daughter saw the whole thing.

"What was that all about?" Greta asked her Daddy Wolf. She knew her uncle was at the moment her aunt, but she could not understand why Conrada had acted in such a way. And Yuri was doing his best to be mindful of the situation.

"If I didn't know any better," Yuri mused, "I think she was upset about just now."

"What did you do?" Wolfram demanded, "You do know she was a _he _for God's sake! She's seen you undress before!"

Before Yuri could answer that his only intention was to ask her to turn around just like he did with Greta of late, he clutched his stomach momentarily.

"Papa?"

"Bathroom," he said and hurried to the privy. He was not at all surprised to find Wolfram and Greta asleep, their backs to him.

He climbed into bed. Wishing that he had not hurt Conrada's feelings. But to his credit, it was some of their alien hormones in her body and the fact that she had reacted a little bit too quickly. He looked towards Greta and Wolfram.

He did not blame them. Neither did he blame Conrada.

His stomach began to hurt again. "I better see Gisela in the morning."

* * *

Green eyes widened.

"Run that by me again?" said Gisela.

"Well," said Yuri, reddening, "I've been having some _feelings_ recently... and I was also uh... _bleeding_ right before my exams started and uh... well, ofkuro and oyaajii took me to the hospital and the doctor found I had..." Yuri could not finish, he was too embarrassed to even say what the doctor found.

Gisela found herself gripping her desk, supporting herself. This was something she had never anticipated. Men in Shin Makoku could get pregnant, there was only one slight problem in the matter: Yuri was not from Shin Makoku!

From what she could understand, the world Yuri grew up in. They did not tolerate gay marriages. His parents were accepting, but Yuri's peers... Him being having the symptoms was not something that was usual. Gisela composed herself and could tell that their were signs. The lack of facial hair was among them.

First, Conrart becoming a woman, now this... as if there was not enough on her plate already.

A scream came from Conrada's room before their conversation could continue.

AUthor's Note: Sorry it took so long. It's a bit hard on turning Conrad into a girl and not fully knowing his/her reaction. And working on her realtionship with Yosak.


End file.
